Miguel Santos
Miguel Santos is the smart, caring, older twin brother of Maya on Maya and Miguel Unlike his sister, he is very logical, although is often dragged into his sister's schemes reluctantly, although sometimes wants to help her. His best friends are Andy Arlington and Theo McEwen, they are part of the Playa Squid Squad”, a hang the runs the neighborhood, but helps those in need too. Like carry groceries, feed pets, walk dogs, babysit, and other good deeds. But usually six of them (Maya, Miguel, Chrissy, Maggie, Andy, and Theo) make something happen. Miguel is fun, but also has a serious side. He helps Maya often when she is in trouble, and has a very good attitude to working. He has a knack for drawing. It is said that he can draw his sister's face from his brain. He is also excellent at various sports such as basketball, soccer and baseball. Appearance Miguel is a Hispanic/Latino/Mexican-American 10-year-old boy. He is also part Puerto Rican (his mother, Rosa, is from Mexico and his father Santiago is from Puerto Rico.) He has a tan-complexion, brown spiky hair, and brown eyes. Miguel usually wears a collared light-blue button shirt, blue cargo pants, and dark red and white sneakers. Sometimes he can be seen wearing a Soccer Uniform when he plays soccer. The uniform has actually changed colors throughout the shows seasons and episodes. At first it was a Purple-Yellow uniform then it changed to a red and yellow uniform. It is unlikely that they are the home and away uniforms as in one episode he is seen wearing a Red and Yellow uniform at tryouts for a big league travel team. Gallery Images 514838.jpg Trivia *In the first season's title sequence, there's an instance where Miguel's shoe glows, the way Maya's hairband glows whenever she gets an idea. This was probably a scrapped idea that included Maya and Miguel having superpowers of some sort. *Miguel means Michael in Spanish and Santos Means Saint. *Miguel has a crush on a girl from there school named Kylie, she has similar feelings for Miguel. *Inside Miguel's Closet he has the same style of collared shirts, the only noticeable thing is that they are different colors from the standard light blue to orange and to a light green. *Sometimes Miguel agrees with Maya's ideas although the outcome is always the same and something goes wrong. *It should be noted that while Miguel is usually more sensible then Maya he has taken things too far, notably when he let the "Be Cool" thing get to his head in "I've got to be Miguel". *Miguel's two best friends are Andy and Theo. In theory Maggie and Chrissy are friends as well (although they are really Maya's) Miguel (and Andy, Theo) are never seen being extensively rude or mean to them and usually incorporate them into games and visa versa. It's likely that Miguel, Andy, Theo, Maya, Maggie, Chrissy are all just one big friend group. *Miguel is in a band with Andy, and Theo. *Miguel usually gets a cramp in his stomach when Maya says "Eso es!" and he can be heard saying this in some episodes. *His voice in the PBS and Scholastic websites are different then the voice on the show. *Miguel seems to have more doubts about things then Maya, this is due to his more sensible side however this can also be a disadvantage if he needs to get something done. Usually Maya will encourage and continue to push him however until the job is completed. *Miguel likes to read and draw comic books. *Miguel is a good artist, he can be seen sketching on a Sketch pad or on a canvas. *Miguel is good at playing the drums and even has a set in his room. Navigation Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure Good